Accidental Love
by bunnyboo143
Summary: When the Evans' and Albarns' are enemies, what happen when Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn meet at a dance and accidentally fall in love against their parents' wishes? Will they turn out ok or will their parents' false words of hatred get to their heads? Read to find out! Uh first story so ya please R&R! ON HIATUS, PLEASE READ LATEST CHAPTER/ AUTHOR'S NOTE TO KNOW WHY. THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidental Love: Chapter 1**

** Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, and since I love SoMa and soul eater sooo much I decided to make my first about them! So yes please enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters, but I wish I did T.T**

(General POV)

Maka awoke to her personal maid, Blair, banging on her doors screaming about how she needed to get ready for today's events. Maka just groaned in response as she took her clothes off and stepped into her bathroom, turning the shower on. As she let the cool refreshing water hit her body, Maka went over today's plans. It was Maka's sixteenth birthday today, and in return, her mother and father were throwing her a ball. To be clearer, Maka's parents were King Spirit and Queen Kami, which of course makes Maka the princess. Maka's parents weren't actually together anymore due to her father's habit of cheating, but for the sake of the kingdom- Death Kingdom, by the way- they still act like they are married.

(Maka's POV)

I sighed softly to myself. _Why did papa have to be such a jerk and go and cheat on mama? Does he not love us anymore? Well, never mind that, he's stupid so I'm glad mama left him. _As I stepped out of the shower, I look at my phone and see 8 missed calls from my best friend, Kid. He was the son of a duke that is very close to my father, so we grew up together.

"Hello, this is Kid speaking."

"Kid, why the hell did you call me 8 times?"

"Well I only meant to call once, but the symmetry of 1 just kills me, so I had to call seven more times."

_Kid and his OCD, _I thought to myself. "So, why did you call anyways?"

I could feel Kid grin through the phone, obviously excited about something. "Maka, I was wondering, could I bring a date to the ball tonight?"

"Oh! Has little Kid finally gotten himself a girl? And sure that's fine, if she's even real." I smirked, every time Kid fell for a girl, they rejected him because of his OCD about symmetry.

"Yes she is real! Her name is Liz Tomphson, and she was also wondering if she could bring her younger sister Patty,too."

"Congrats, Kid! And ya that's cool, the more there the more fun we have!"

"Great! Well, it's been 8 minutes and I have to get ready for later, so see ya Maka!"

"Alright Kid, see ya later! Bye."

After that I hung up. I was left with an angry maid and a selection of dresses for tonight.

**Yay! I FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! Ok but I want to know, was it too short or long enough? The point of this chapter was really just supposed to explain the situation that Maka is in, I guess you could say. Basically getting the point across. I am definetly gonna make the next chapter(s) longer though, for sure! Um so ya hope it was good and please review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidental Love: Chapter 2**

** Hey its meh bunnyboo143! So ya thanks if you read the first chapter and all….. I love this story's idea sooo much that I'm going to continue it and see how it turns out! **

**I would also like to thank BeriForeverFan and miyuki-miura798 for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Soul: I'm surprised a cool guy like me wasn't in the first chapter, what's up with that?**

**Maka: She's getting there ok!? Bunny doesn't own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

**Me: Hey! I was gonna say that!**

**Maka: Well if you weren't stuffing yourself fat with cake before I said it maybe you would have.**

**Me: IM NOT FAT, OK! *runs off crying* T-T**

(Soul's POV)

Why did mother have to make me go to the stupid ball for this Albarn girl? Our families hate each other!

But apparently, we were only going there to embarrass them, but that's just bull to me. How do you embarrass someone without embarrassing yourself in the process?

Well that doesn't matter because I'm planning on sneaking out right before we leave to go see my friend Black*Star, whose family was also invited but he was going to sneak out, too.

"Soul? Are you listening to me? In the name of Shinigami pay attention!" My mother screamed at me, bringing me back into reality.

"Mom I don't give a f**k (A/N: I don't have the guts to say it TTATT). You can go embarrass them all you want later but why do we have to go to this stupid ball!?"

"Because, Soul." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, "It is also the perfect time to find you a wife! Wes found his lovely Angie around your age and look how their family turned out!"

I sighed. Lately, my mom has been so eager to find me a future wife, but every single girl I turn down.

"Mom, I'm only 17, and I'm not ready to find my soul mate (A/N: See what I did there? Huh? HUH? No? Ok then… ) Yet so just please let go of that idea."

With that said, I walked out of the kitchen even though my mom was still yelling at me to not be a smartass.

I smirked when I heard my mom huff in annoyance, jumping out the window instead of using the door, heading down to the game store to look for new Xbox games.

(Maka's PoV):

"Blair, I'll choose my dress before the ball later today, ok? I promise, but right now I have somewhere to go. Please?"

I watched as Blair's eyes softened. She knew how bad I didn't want to go to this event, because everyone could tell that my parents' true intentions weren't to just celebrate my 16th birthday, but to also find me a future husband.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Blair's tone of voice changing dramatically from the angry voice she had just 5 minutes earlier.

"I know how stressful this all can be, but please be back at least 5 hours before the ball, which is at 3 o' clock. That gives you… about four hours to get what you need and relax before then, alright honey?"

I smiled and gave Blair a big hug, then turning and running out the door. I had planned yesterday to go to the game store to grab the new Black Ops for the Xbox and then go to the café and hang out with Tsubaki and talk about our dress plans.

~time skip: at the game store in the Xbox section~

As I look for the new Black Ops game, 2 boys accidentally run into me while laughing about one of them said. As a look up from being knocked to the ground and losing my books and my games, I see a boy with bright blue hair smiling like an idiot at his friend, an albino boy with (of course) white hair and red crimson eyes. The albino holds a hand up to me and I take it, letting him pull me up.

(Soul's PoV):

As I pull the girl up, I get a good look at her. She has dirty blond hair tied in two pigtails and emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle with kindness and happiness that Soul had never seen before in a girl. He could tell already that she was different. Most of the girls that his mom paired him up with: 1) didn't like video games or jazz, 2) giggled at everything he said, and 3) never liked adventures because they worried about breaking a nail or messing their hair up, which was the type of girl Soul couldn't stand to even LOOK at.

"Thanks." The green-eyed girl said shyly while Black*Star snickered in the background about my fall.

"No problem ms…?" I ask as I hand back her books and one game- mystery novels and Black Ops 3! This girl, from the looks of it, is AWESOME!

"My name is Maka, and sorry about being in your way sir…?" Maka answers back, stretching her hand out to me.

"Soul. And it's ok; I'm the one who ran into you." I said back to her, reaching out to her hand and shaking it.

"Soul, hmm? It's got a nice ring to it. Very interesting." I noticed a small blush creep up the girls face as she said this, and I smirked.

(Maka's PoV):

Why am I blushing? I have never blushed at a guy before! I HATE men after what Papa did! …Right?

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye and blushed even more. Get a hold of yourself Maka!

"Well, umm, if you don't mind me I have to go meet my friend at the café so it was nice meeting you Mr. Soul, and your friend, too."

I think I saw Soul frown slightly when I mentioned leaving, but it is probably just my imagination.

"No, I understand. It was also a pleasure meeting you Ms. Maka and I do hope we meet again in the future." Soul said smiling softly at her. I waved and went to the checkout lane. As I tuned into Soul's and his friends conversation, I heard:

"Seriously?! 'And I do hope we meet in the future'. SO CHEESEY DUDE!"

I heard a large thud and turned around to see the blue haired boy lying on the ground 20 feet away from Soul, who was brushing his hands off. I chuckled as I grabbed my bags and left, on my way to the café to meet Tsubacki.

(Soul's PoV):

I saw Maka chuckle as I punched Black*Star about 20 feet away and smirked to myself. But as she left, I frowned a little. Wait… Am I caring for someone besides myself? And a girl for that matter? I tried to shake the thoughts of Maka out of my head, but I kept wondering. Will she be at the Albarns' ball? I thought the whole town was invited. As I thought about her, I felt a nosebleed going on. Oh those mile long legs, and her eyes! Even though her chest was not very big, it was at least going on a C! Great, now there is blood pouring from my nose. While I'm stuffing tissues up my nose, I hear Black*Star gets up and says,

"If you really think she's different from the others, why don't we just go to the café and you can ask her out?"

For once, Black*Star isn't acting like a smartass. "Thanks man. For once, you've got a good idea." I look at him as we walk out the game store and see Maka down the street walking into Death Café. We quickly walk in and see her in the back with a tall raven-haired girl talking to her. I look over to see Black*Star staring at the other girl, who was smiling at Maka as they talked about something. I watched her lips move and after a while I saw her blushing. Who were they talking about? Me? 'I hope so…'

(Maka's PoV):

"Tsubaki!" I said while hugging my other best friend (Besides Kid) and smiling as I sat down across from her. She asked what I got from the store and when I answered I accidentally let something slip about Soul and his friend. Tsubaki looked at me and smiled evilly.

"So you meet a boy, huh? About time Maka!" Tsubaki said while staring at my now blushing face. I just muttered "Let's order." While she chuckled. We sat quietly for about 5 minutes eating before Tsubaki jumped up.

"I'm so sorry Maka, I have to go! I need to pick up my dress for tonight, so I'll see you later, ok?" And after I replied ok and hugged her she was off. Then, Kid walked in.

(Soul's PoV):

As Maka's friend got up to leave, Black*Star ran after her to give her his number and ask her out. Cocky Black*Star as usual with too much confidence. She will probably turn him down with 'I've got a boyfriend' or something like that. I mean, I'll admit, she has a great body. But I have my eyes on a certain blond. Anyways, I turned around to see her hugging a boy with dark hair and three white stripes on left side of his head. She smiled as they pulled away and they went to sit down. I sighed and turned around, walking out of the café. I see Black*Star smiling like an idiot holding out a piece of paper. I looked and saw a name and number, obviously from the raven-haired girl that Maka was speaking to earlier. Her name was Tsubaki.

"She's going to the ball with me!" Black*Star said jumping up and down. "SHE IS OBVIOUSLY MY GODESS THAT IS MEANT FOR ME, A GOD!" I stared at him with my mouth open.

"Black*Star! I thought we were skipping! Remember, going to go play the Xbox the whole night?" I couldn't believe it! Black*Star would never miss out on an all-bro night with Xbox and food!

"Well, sorry dude. She asked me, because she doesn't have a date and apparently the King and Queen's daughter- the princess that the ball is for- is her best friend." Black*Star said while patting me on the back.

"Anyways, dude lets go get ready. You are going to come now, right?"

I pondered for a second. "Sure, I guess." I sighed in defeat. I looked back in the window for a quick glance of Maka, who was laughing with the boy with her. I sighed and walked up to Black*Star.

(Maka's PoV);

Kid said he was meeting his new girlfriend up here and so I decided to talk with him till she got here. Soon after, a tall girl with brown hair walked in and over to us. She was wearing a red sweater that ended right under her chest, a cowboy hat and skinny jeans. She smiled warmly at Kid and me. She sat down and introduced herself to me.

"Hi, I'm Liz Thompson, Kid's new girlfriend." Liz said holding her hand out to me.

I smiled and took it, shaking it. "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn, Kid's childhood friend. It's nice to meet you! Well, I was here before Kid so I was just saying hi, I have to get back to the castle now! Nice meeting you, and I'll see you two lovebirds later! Bye!" I laughed as the two blushed 10 shades darker after I said 'lovebirds' and walked out the café. 'I wonder if Soul will be at the ball tonigt, I mean the whole town was invited, even the Eater family, A duke and duchess with two sons who our parents are rivals for who knows what reason!' I say in my thoughts to myself. But I do hope he is there, and I wish he does too…

**THE SECOND CHAPPIE IS DONE AND HERE! Sorry it took long to update, but im in a writing camp that was all last week and the rest of this week. I also want to say happy one-day late Father's Day! My daddy and I had so much fun yesterday, but I don't want to bore you with that so bye! Please R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidental Love: Chapter 3**

**GUYS IM SICK! I HAVE A HIGH FEVER AND FEEL LIKE I WAS JUST HIT BY A CAR. SERIOUSLY. Also, my face hurts because I just got rubber bands for my braces yesterday and IT HURTS SO MUCH TTATT. So, my friend said "If you're that down, why don't you watch all of the Soul Eater seasons all over again?" And I was like "YESSSSSS!" Because I had Netflix all to myself today! Then when I finished, I thought that I should be nice and update the next chapter OR 2 because I'm just that nice and have nothing to do! Hope ya enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER**

**Soul: Finally! I thought I would never show in this story. But why is Maka with Kid? I SIGNED UP FOR A SoMa NOTHING ELSE!**

**Bunny: It is but it's just the beginning, and you don't know anything about Kid and Maka so how do know 'something' is going on? This story is NOT a KiMa, I swear!**

**Soul *mutters*: Sure whatever.**

**Bunny: *Sigh* I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters, just the story idea :P**

(Maka's PoV):

After I got home to the castle, Blair was so happy that I showed up on time. I had to take ANOTHER shower before I picked a dress out. After I got my undergarments on and a robe, I walked into my huge walk-in closet to find Blair sitting there waiting for me. She clasped her hands together and said,

"Yay! Now, I want to know you color preferences." She said while pointing to a huge pile of dresses with many colors.

I thought before answering and said, "Green, red, and blue."

She sighed happily. "This will be easier than I thought if you are going to cooperate."

I just nodded my head. I knew this was important to my mom, so that was the only reason I wasn't putting up a fight. She grabbed 3 dresses of each color, and I was supposed to pick one of each color. Out of blue, I picked a knee-length baby blue dress with a bow around my waist in the back. It was a one-shoulder and was a little sparkly. The red dress went down to the floor in a princess-like style and was satin. The top had rubies on it, and it went around my neck. The green one I choose was a silk mermaid style dress with emeralds at the bottom complimenting my green eyes. The sash around my waist also had a bow in the back, and the shoulder straps were of my shoulders and lever with the part covering my chest at the top (A/n: Like in Beauty and the Beast with Belle's yellow dress). After about five minutes of debating, I picked the green one, for it went with my eyes and my hair the best, and it was also my favorite color. Tsubaki came a little later so we could do our hair and makeup together before she goes back to her house to wait for her date to pick her up. Tsubaki wore her hair down and it was in a long braid. She was wearing a slightly-neon blue dress that was slim and went to her ankles, showing off her awesome figure. It was strapless and had sparkles fully at the bottom and disappearing as the dress went up. She had in small hoop earrings and a necklace with a black stone in the middle. Her shoes were black flats and matched the pendant. She had on black mascara and eyeliner with a little bit of blush and a little pick lipstick. She also had a hint of blue eye shadow on, complimenting the dress she wore. I ended up not wearing pigtails and curling my long hair. I had on gold eye shadow and light pink/gold blush and lipstick. I had a bit of mascara on, too. For my necklace, I had an emerald carved into the shape of a seashell that was from my late grandmother and matching emerald seashell dangles for earrings. My shoes were also emerald, and they were silk flats with an emerald on the middle on top where my toes were. After that we were done, and Tsubaki waved goodbye and said that she would see me at the party later. I sighed and lay down on my bed when my two yellow lab puppies- Ollie and Peaches- jump up and lick my arms. I laugh and pet them without messing anything up. I still have half an hour before the party starts, and I can't get my mind off Soul. I decide to sing. I sing 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne (A/N: I don't own that song) while standing on my balcony. I see people start to arrive, mostly close friends and family who want the best seats. I see Kid and his father walk in, also with Liz and I assume her little sister. I decide to really quick sneak into the ballroom and say hi, but then my parents walk in to tell me to stay in my room till my queue to walk out. They leave and lock the door behind them. 'Great, so much for sneaking out now' I think. I feel cheap, like this person wearing the dress wasn't me. I never wore makeup and hardly ever dressed nicely and hardly ever was at special events anyways unless Kid was there with his father. I sighed again and waited.

~~~~~~~~ABOUT TIME FOR MAKA'S QUE~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I heard a knock on my door, I knew it was time to go. I walked out as one of the palace guards escorted me to the back stage near the ballroom. I heard my parents giving the speech. I peeked out a little from behind the curtain and saw Tsubaki and her date, but I couldn't make out his features except for his neon blue hair shaped like a star. I then realized that this was a masquerade ball when I saw everyone wearing masks! I quickly told the guard to tell Blair and none more than a minute later she was next to me out of breath holding my mask in her hands. It was an emerald green like my dress/eyes and had a silver-glittery outline. There were also emerald stones all over it. I put it on and made sure it looked ok, and then my parents announced me while everyone clapped. I smoothed my dress over and stepped out.

(Soul's PoV):

I ended up wearing my grey and black pinstriped suit with a green shirt under since my red one was dirty. I feel like another person. I like green, but it makes me look like Christmas because of my eyes. Black*Star was wearing a blue suit that went with his hair. It was a little obnoxious. But then when our families picked up his date and family, I saw that they both accidentally wore the same color blue. Everyone laughed and they blushed, and I had to admit that they looked good together. The only thing that went wrong was when my parents were insulting the princess and her family, and Tsubaki defended her. I remember when Black*Star told me that she said the princess was her best friend. Then my parents ignored her for the rest of the ride, and I apologized to her when we got out for their behavior. She accepted and said that is wasn't my fault. She is the total opposite of Black*Star, but what can I say? Opposites attract. Anyways, since Tsubaki and her family know the royal family and are good friends, we get to sit at a reserved table because of the princess's request that Tsubaki and all her 'friends' can sit here. 'This princess must be real generous.' I thought to myself. I wonder what she looks like; she either has her mother's dirty blond hair or father's bright red. Thinking of blonds, I hope Maka will be here. As the King and Queen's speech went on and they announced the princess, everyone clapped and I saw a foot wearing an emerald shoe step out behind a curtain.

**OHHHH IT'S A CLIFFIE! Don't you hate me? YOU BETTER NOT. Just Kidding! Well please review and tell me my flaws, because then I can make the story better! Until next time! Love you all! ~Bunny~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Accidental Love Chapter 4**

**Ok Well… I know this is the second time today, but I looked at my reviews again and author-144 didn't like the cliff hanger and I said to myself "What the heck, I've got nothing better to do, so why not." So yes, I'm going to update AGAIN today! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the 10 reviews already on my first story only on the third/fourth chapter! It means A LOT. SO ya chapter 4 of Accidental Love!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Maka:*Says in a sing-song voice* Souly's gonna get a nosebleed when he sees me!**

**Soul: *stuffs tissues up his nose* I AM NOT!**

**Bunny: Sigh. I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. Just this story idea, and my dreams *sniffle*.**

**Maka: Oh suck it up.**

**Bunny: Meanie. *walks away sniffling***

**~~~~~SOME SQUIGGLY LINES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Soul's PoV):

As she steps out, everyone in the room including me gasps, except for Tsubaki. I guess she had already seen her friend, the princess. Anyways, the princess was beautiful. She was wearing an emerald dress with matching shoes and jewelry, and her makeup showed off her natural beauty. She had the same hair color as Maka, and her eyes were the same, too! But no, I couldn't be in love with the enemy, and I would have known if Maka was the princess, right? But then again…. They look really similar and I don't even know the princess's name! I shook out my thoughts of the similarity and watched as she took center stage. She waved out to the audience and smiled, and everyone clapped except for my parents. She started her speech:

"I would like to thank everyone who lives in Death Kingdom. Without everyone here, we wouldn't be a kingdom. The people here with their kindness showed me that peace is not impossible between the royal family and the town itself. No matter what status, I thank you all for making this ball possible, and I welcome you into our home for this wonderful evening soon to come. Thank you, and please do as your heart desires tonight! Have fun!" And with that, she stepped back as her parents went to tell everyone were everything is and all, but all I was focused on was the princess. I needed to meet her, I told myself. And it has to be tonight.

(Maka's Pov):

I swear I saw white hair sitting next to Tsubaki and her date, but maybe I was just so anxious to see Soul that I imagined it. 'Calm down Maka, you will find him eventually.' I took a deep breath and went to find Tsubaki. Along the way I got a lot of compliments and happy wishes from old family friends and from people I meet for the first time. I got to know a lot of the towns' people, which was good since one day I will rule. I listened to their problems and promised I would talk to my parents about them. I meet Tsubaki finally, who was drinking a glass of punch. She told me that her date and his friend had gone to go eat. We sat down and talk, and I found out that her date's name was Black*Star. She blushed every time she talked about him, and Tsubaki has never been this serious about I guy. I know he's the one for Tsubaki, and I hope he feels the same way. Just about when Black*Star and his friend come over, I get pulled away by 3 little kids. The smile and hug me while I laugh. "Why hello! How are you? Are you kids enjoying the party?" I asked with a chuckle. There was 1 girl and 2 boys. The girl smiles and nods while saying, "Princess Maka, you're so pretty! When I grow up, I want to be just like you!" I feel tears coming on as she hugs me again. The boys just nod while saying they are going to be my 'knights-in-shining-armor when they grow up'. I laugh and they ask me to dance and I accept. Who would have known that my first dance would have been with three little kids? But I didn't mind, for it was fun and I had one of the best moments of my life.

(Soul's PoV):

As Black*Star and I fill up our plates and walk back to Tsubaki, I see from a distance that she is talking with the Princess. I speed up my pace so I could meet her, but right as I got there she was pulled away by a little girl and 2 little boys. I tuned into their conversation while Black*Star stuffed his face and Tsubaki tried to get him to be a little more polite. All I heard was

'Princess xxxx (I didn't catch her name), you're so pretty! When I grow up, I want to be just like you!' I see the little girl hug the princess and see tears in the princess's eyes. The little boys say they are going to be her knights-in-shining-armor when they grow up, and I hear her laugh. Oh, it was beautiful! It was light and melodic, and definitely wasn't annoying. I smile as she goes and dances with them. 'How nice and sweet.' I think before Black*Star slaps me across the face. I glare at him but don't say anything. "Dude! Are you ok? You totally just stared at the princess for like, 3 minutes!" Black*Star asks. "Nah dude I'm fine, I just need some more punch. Be right back." I answer before going to a secret spot to watch the princess without being noticed. 'Great, now I'm stalking her!' I say to myself but don't care. Funny, I see the same boy that I saw at the café with Maka earlier dancing and kissing another girl while they laughed. 'Maybe I was wrong…. I hope so! If Maka isn't taken, then she can be mine!' I look back to where the princess was a second ago to find her gone, but I look around and noticed green leading into a hallway. I decided to follow.

(Maka's PoV):

After dancing with those kids, I felt really hot, so I decided to go out to my garden for a little for a breath of fresh air. I walk down the hallways and sigh. I haven't seen Soul yet! Maybe he skipped…. But I don't remember any of the invites being turned down! As I walk outside, I see the pond and decided to sit on the bench next to it. It was the perfect place to think, and the night sky was lit up with the stars and was absolutely beautiful. I look down at my reflection and start to sing.

**(Song: Reflection from Disney's Mulan 1, I don't own it)**

_Look at me _

_I will never pass for a perfect bride _

_Or a perfect daughter _

_Can it be _

_I'm not meant to play this part? _

_Now I see _

_That if I were truly _

_To be myself _

_I would break my family's heart _

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight _

_Back at me? _

_Why is my reflection someone _

_I don't know? _

_Somehow I cannot hide _

_Who I am _

_Though I've tried _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside_

I heard footsteps and as I turned around, my eyes widened.

(Soul's PoV):

I follow her out to the garden and I watched as she sat for a minute looking at the stars. Then, she started to sing.

_Look at me _

_I will never pass for a perfect bride _

_Or a perfect daughter _

_Can it be _

_I'm not meant to play this part? _

_Now I see _

_That if I were truly _

_To be myself _

_I would break my family's heart _

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight _

_Back at me? _

_Why is my reflection someone _

_I don't know? _

_Somehow I cannot hide _

_Who I am _

_Though I've tried _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside_

It was beautiful, but the words saddened me. She didn't feel like herself? She is forced to be someone she's not? She tried to hide her real self but failed, and she's afraid to hurt her family? I need to talk to this girl! As soon as I start walking towards her, she hears my footsteps and turns around. I watch as her eyes widen as she sees me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OHHH MOTHER OF GOD ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! It's like, 10:08 right now, I wanted to finish this around 7, but then my mom and I watched a movie and it ended and I still wanted to upload the chapter today so ya! Oh well, I stay up way later than this anyways! Might as well make other people happy with my spare time, huh? I mean, dear Shinigami I hope this story makes you happy! Anyways, I love all you followers, favoriters, reviewers, all of you who even just viewed my story and loved/liked/hated it! So ya, good night or good morning or good whatever where ever you are in the world, and I'll see ya next time! BTW- I still feel as if I got hit by a car ):**


	5. Chapter 5

**Accidental Love: Chapter 5**

**OK IM SOOOO SORRY GUYS THAT IT HAS BEEN FOREVER PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I had written this chapter and was going to post it but a big storm came and my computer broke completely! So I had to rewrite this and I forgot what I had originally put before. Btw it took so long to post this because the computer guy didn't come till the past Sunday so yes, it took FOREVER! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and if not I'll go to your house tonight and kill you! Just kidding I love you all reviewers and followers and such! Oh ya, I looked and had 18 FREAKING REVIEWS! I just died of happiness! So yes!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Bunny: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters! Just this story idea and meh soon to come Oc's! **

(Maka's Pov):

It was Soul, the very person I had been looking for the entire night. But from the looks of it, he couldn't tell I was, well, myself because of the mask. He wasn't wearing one, so it was easy to make out his features in the moonlight. He stopped a few feet away and said,

"Hey, are you ok Princess? That song of yours is a little depressing. I'm Soul by the way." With his hand out and a small smile. I hesitantly reached out and shook it.

"I'm fine, trust me. It's nice to meet you Soul. Have you met my friend Tsubaki? She's a real sweet girl, the complete opposite of her date she has." I replied with a smile. He laughed, and I noticed how nice and deep it was.

"Yeah I have, that idiot date of hers is my best friend. We all came together. So, how's your night Princess?"

I got real tired of being called Princess from Soul. Could he not realize it was me? Or is he just really stupid? My mask only covers my forehead, eyes, and the bridge of my nose, not my face! I huffed and answered with an annoyed tone, "Please stop calling me Princess. It kind of annoys me." He laughed again and said, "Well then, what should I call you?"

(Soul's PoV):

I was really surprised. The Princess sounded exactly like Maka!

"Please stop calling me Princess. It kind of annoys me." I laughed, for it was very obvious I was annoying her every way possible.

"Well then," I asked, "What should I call you?" I saw her freeze for a second and have a confused face on. She thought for a moment before sighing and turning towards me. "You can call me by my first name, Maka." She said while taking her mask off. My breath hitched. _MAKA _was the Princess?! My family's enemy?! WTF is happening?! I saw her look at me nervously while saying,

"Hey Soul. Remember me?" I stared at her for a little longer before smiling like an idiot. Maka was the Princess. MAKA was the PRINCESS!

"Of course I do, you're from the store. The boy at the store with me is your friend's date, his name is Black*Star. I saw her visibly relax when I didn't freak out that it was her. She smiled and said, "Well then, would you like to go back inside? I'm sure they are looking for us, right?" I nodded and followed Maka inside. We heard Black*Star's laugh and went in that direction. Tsubaki looked over and smiled at us. "Soul, I see you meet Maka, and Maka you meet Soul. That's good! We can all hang out now, since Maka's already said hi to all the nobles." We both nodded and we continued our conversation. Then, the boy that Maka was with in the café came up with a brown haired girl. Soul made eye contact with her and froze. It was Liz, his ex-girlfriend. Maka smiled and hugged both of them, but Liz and I never broke eye contact. Maka shook me to get my attention, and Liz looked away.

"Soul," Maka started, "this is my childhood best friend, Death the Kid but you can call him Kid." She smiled and Kid held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Soul, I'm Kid. This is my girlfriend, Liz." I shook it and Liz shot me a small smile. I smiled back and shook Kid's hand. We had small talk before the clock struck Midnight, and it was time for everyone to leave. But before one person stepped out of the ballroom, the King and Queen got everyone's attention.

"Excuse us everyone, we have an announcement. We have decided on a husband for our daughter, Princess Maka!" Everyone in the room gasped, and Maka was crying her eyes out. Black*Star and I watched as Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki comforted her and got her to stop crying and calm down. People in the room were looking back from Maka to her parents and started whispering. The queen cleared her throat and everyone quieted down.

"His name is-''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~

**OHHHH ANOTHER CLIFFY! DON'T YOU LOVE ME ALL? Anyways, sorry this chapter took so long I had a bunch of stuff happen and then my computer broke down and I lost everything. Please review and follow and such, and thank you for waiting for this chapter lovely readers! Also, after I finish this story, I'm thinking of writing a Death the Kid x Maka story, I'm turning into a Kidma now after reading a bunch of fan fictions on them. Please review (again) and tell me your thoughts on my story idea. Bye Bye! LOVE YA!**

**~Bunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Accidental Love Chapter 6**

**Sorry it took FOREVER! I was in Florida and happened to leave my laptop at home, so I couldn't tell you! But anyways, here is chapter 6! Ok so anyways, apparently a LOT of people took what I said about Kidma the wrong way! I still totally ship Soma, but I want to mix it up and write a few Somas here, a few Kidmas there. Just to keep people happy and get a range of people who like my stories! This is TOTALLY a Soma, I just read some really great Kidma that inspired me to maybe write one later on! So yes, don't worry! This story will NEVER be a Kidma, and I repeat I totally ship Soma still! Oh, and what do you think about a Black*Star x Maka? Like I said, just for a variety of readers! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS. Anyways, here you go! CHAPPIE 6!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Bunny: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters, just the story idea and the OCs!**

**(Maka's PoV):**

How could they do this! They didn't even tell me it was happening, I thought that _I _decided on a husband, not them! Everyone starts whispering and I break down crying. I-I… I think I have feelings for Soul! And if I do, there are two things stopping me: 1- Our families' rivalry and 2- this new 'fiancé' of mine. As I calm down, my parents announce him.

"His name is… Kaito Shion!" (Lol SORRY but I LOVE vocaloid, but this isn't a cross-over, just using his name and appearance) My mother speaks. Then, a tall boy walks out onto the stage. He looks about a year older than me, with deep blue eyes and blue hair a little lighter. I admit, he is very handsome, but what about Soul? I glance over at him and see that he is clenching and unclenching his fists in anger while glaring at 'Sir Kaito'. I stifle a giggle, for I think that Soul likes me, and well…. That makes me happy! Anyways, Kaito walks up to the mic, and waves very child-ish like. He puts a huge grin on and starts to speak.

"Hello everyone! My name is Kaito Shion, as you already know. I am a prince from over in the Country of Blue, where my parents rule. I'm sure Princess Maka and I will make a very good couple to rule both kingdoms! Thank you!" After he finished, the crowd burst into applause and everywhere I went I heard 'Such a sweet boy's, 'they will make a lovely couple's, and 'I can't wait to see their children!'s . This ticked me off even more when I went to find my parents. I turned to Soul before leaving and said "Meet me in the garden at midnight. I will be right back." He nodded and I left, rage obviously on my face. I was about to yell at my parents when Sir Kaito stopped right in front of me, blocking my path. I tried to smile politely and said "What is it, Sir Kaito?" He laughed and I frowned.

"No need for any Sir! Please just call me Kaito. Ah, anyways I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me on Saturday to get to know each other better before we get married. Is that ok with you, Maka?" Right before I was going to decline, my father walked up and said

"That's a wonderful idea Kaito! My, such a smart young man, right honey?" I just nodded and smiled. I said goodbye to them both and looked at the clock. It was 11:58, I needed to get to the garden.

(Soul's PoV):

My watch said 11:55. I have been waiting for 10 minutes, and Maka still isn't here yet. All of a sudden, someone hugs me from behind and rests their head in the crook of my neck. I pull away and see Liz, my ex -girlfriend, standing there pouting. I stared in disbelief. _She _broke up with _me_. Why is she here now?!

"Soul, I miss you. Kid is so boring. Can we please get back together, please with a cherry on top?" Liz asked while taking a few steps closer so I was right in front of her.

"Besides, Maka _is _getting married now, right? So you'll only end up with a broken heart over all at the end! Why not? Give me a chance?" Liz added when I was about to leave. I looked back at her and answered,

"Sure, why not. I miss you, too." She smiles back at me and pulls me to her lips. I'm frozen with shock, but quickly respond and wrap my arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. I still can't get Maka off my mind, so I slip my tongue into Liz's mouth, trying to focus on our make-out session. It works very easily until I hear a gasp. Liz and I break apart and I turn around to see Maka there with tears in her eyes. She leaves even though I call her name, and when I'm about to go after her, Liz grabs my hand while saying "You're with me now, not her! Why do you even care about that lowly princess anyways?!" I'm shocked. Weren't Liz and Maka friends, or was that just a show that Liz had put on? I didn't have time to ask, because Kid shows up, PERFECT TIMING.

"Liz, how could you? I-I, I thought you said you loved me?" I feel instant guilt towards the guy, for Maka told me about his trouble finding girlfriends because of his OCD, and I basically just stole his. He runs away in the direction Maka went, and Liz sighs of relief.

"Great, now that those two are out of our way, we can continue!" I'm about to protest, but her lips crash against mine and I forget that the interruptions ever happened.

(Normal PoV):

The princess runs into the ballroom wiping the tears out of her eyes. She spots her parents and Prince Kaito talking near one of the tables, still. She walks up to them, genuinely smiles at them and says,

"I accept the marriage proposal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~

**YO what's up peoples? So I found out that my 8****th**** grade school year starts ON MY BIRTHDAY. Sucks, right? So anyways, 30 REVIEWS! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH, AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF ABOUT MY IDEAS AND SUCH…. Enough of caps lock, don't you think? Anyways, it's 10:47 and I felt like I needed to finish this chapter, so here it is! Also I think I'm going to need 3 Ocs, so I will be holding a contest! If you're interested, please leaves in the reviews:**

**Name, age, appearance, status (royal, noble, or townsperson), gender, hobbies, and anything else that you deem important! Thank you so much and please continue to like my story!**

**~Bunny :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Accidental Love Chapter 7**

** SERIOUSLY?! I ONLY HAD 3 CONTEST ENTRIES, AND THEN THERE WOULD BE NO CONTEST BECAUSE I ONLY NEED THREE! I'm not saying that I don't like the three that are turned in, but that's no fun! So, you have about a week to enter, and don't be shy! Anyways, I'm going to reply to reviews now! Or at least try to…**

**Nara Melenn- lol I know right? I was going to do Len, but he can't be cheating on us fangirls can he? So, Kaito it was! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AnimeLuver165, jinx evens, and lukoy71- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTEST ENTRIES. Also for your reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Everyone else- I'm sorry for cliffhangers and all, but isn't that what makes you want to keep reading? Anyways, thank you for reviewing, following, favoring, or just viewing even! It makes my day! 8D**

**Ok, now that everyone has been talked to, let's start the story!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**It's very obvious I don't own Soul Eater; otherwise Soul and Maka would have gotten married in the second episode and had 16 children (8 boys and 8 girls, for Kid's sake)**

(Maka's PoV):

I looked at the shocked faces of Kaito and my parents, especially my father. Kaito then snapped out of it and smiled really widely and then kneeled down on one knee and said,

"Princess Maka, will you marry me?" All the servants cleaning up from the party smiled and 'awed, and I even blushed! I then realized that Kaito is committed, unlike Soul. Ugh. Saying his name wants to bring tears to my eyes, and it does. "Yes." I say, and thankfully it looks like I'm crying of happiness, not sadness. Kaito and I hug, and everyone in the room claps. I then freeze, for I see Soul walking in and gasping at what he saw. I felt guilty and first, but then realized: 1, we aren't even dating, and I don't even know if the guy actually liked me that way. 2, I see lipstick all over his face and reminded that he "cheated" first with Liz. Liz….. That reminds me, how will Kid take this!? Kaito and I separate and say goodbye, promising to see each other the next morning, for my parents are letting him stay until the wedding day. When no one is looking, I walk over to Soul and slap him across the face.

"You bastard. Leading a girl on like that, only to break her heart with one of her best friends. You should be ashamed. Asshole." I hiss at him, and I can tell he's shocked about my bad mouth. He regains himself and before he can say something in return I stomp of to my bedroom, for I am deadly tired from this drama-filled night. I change into my night gown and pull the covers over me once in bed. I can't fall asleep right away, though. There are too many things on my mind. I turn on my radio on low to drown them out and fall asleep 5 minutes later.

(Soul's PoV):

I walked into the ballroom after the party to see Maka and Kaito hugging and everyone else clapping. Maka and I make eye contact, and after she lets Kaito go, she walks straight over to me with sadness, frustration, and pure anger written all over her features. What she does next, surprises me. She slaps me across the face. Hard. It stings, but I try not to show any pain in front of her. Luckily nobody else in the room had noticed her bizarre actions. She looks me straight in the eye while saying, "You bastard. Leading a girl on like that, only to break her heart with one of her best friends. You should be ashamed. Asshole." And before I can say something in return, she angrily walks off somewhere, but I don't go after her. She's right, I did lead her on and then make out with her (now ex) best friend. And, I did just make her best child hood friend lose his girlfriend who had put up with him the longest out of all of them. Man, instant guilt trip. I push that aside and go up to Kaito. He looks at me and smiles with a questioning look sketched on his face.

"Hi, I'm Maka's good friend. Just curious, but why was she hugging you while crying? Did something happen to her?" I asked trying to sound innocent and more worried about the crying, not the hugging part.

"Oh, she's fine! I just proposed to her and she accepted!" He said with a large smile and happiness shining in his eyes. I froze. She ACCEPTED the proposal?! Well, maybe that was my fault, but still! I thought she hated the guy and was angry at being set up.

"Uh, hello? You ok there?" Kaito said waving his hand in front of my face. I turned and said,

"Sorry, I was just happy for you guys (yea right…) and can't wait to see the wedding (sure…)!" I said with a fake smile. If it was possible, his grew even bigger and he enfolded me in a great big bear hug.

"Thanks so much! I can tell we are going to be great friends! Do you want to be my best man? PLEASE?! None of my friends can stay long enough to plan all of that, only to visit for the actual wedding day and the bachelor party the night before, so please?" He asked with puppy eyes. I thought for a moment. I have a few reasons not to, but what the heck, screw logic. I nodded and he squealed like a teenage girl, but deeper. Then I smiled faintly and said,

"Nice meeting you, and here's my phone number for the wedding and all. XXX-XXX-XXXX. I have to go do some business right now, so I'll see you later Kaito." He nodded.

"Alright, thanks. See you later. Good night!" And with that I left, my smile quickly turning into a frown, for Liz was blocking my path. She smirked and hooked her arms around my neck, about to kiss me, but I pushed her away. She stared at me in disbelief and frowned.

"You still like her don't you. You hate me! I know I'm not good enough because I'm not a princess or anything!" Liz then started to cry and I hung my head in shame. Jeez…. What have I gotten myself into?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~

**HEY GUYS WASS UP!? Yeah, that's my attempt at being cool…**

**Soul: Like me?**

**Bunny: I wouldn't be talking. You made 2 girls cry in under 5 minutes. Bastard.**

**Soul: SHUT UP.**

**Bunny: Nope! Hee hee~ Anyways, thanks for all your wonderful reviews and views and such! Again, until the next update (which is probably going to be around a week) to send in oocs! I need their: name, age, gender, class (royal, noble, or townspeople), hobbies, and anything else you deem important! So yes, that is it. Sorry I have to make this chapter a little short. I have art camp soon so yes. Good bye lovely readers, until next time!~**

**~Bunny**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I have bad news. My uncle, aunt, and cousin were in a car when they got hit by a drunk driver. My uncle is currently in critical condition in a hospital and my cousin and aunt died at the scene. When this happened, I took it hard for I loved my aunt like a second mother and my cousin was like the big brother I never had. I tried to write to get my feelings out, but I am too depressed and had writers block. I currently am almost done picking out the oocs, and will reveal the winners next update. I decided to put this story on hiatus for I am busing seeing a conusler for what happened am in no shape to write this story. Thank you and I will try to get better. - Sydney


End file.
